Why We Fight
by Sons of Vulkan
Summary: this is a short story about a captain from Alpha Legion, view about them turning traitor. hope you guys enjoy, please give feed back, and I may start a few stories about the captain and fellow brother who follow him


We have no home like the rest of are fallen battle-brothers, of different legions. We only joined them, because our fathers got a message that said a great war was coming that could tear Mankind apart again, which would lead to the death of our Emperor our true father, one who knew what we would do, for his name and his only. Even though most of our brother legions hate us, we still fought in his name no matter what. They only hate because we didn't fight like them, I mean is not like we couldn't get down and dirty like them, for bloody hell, we were space marines just like them, war machines, gods, animals, anything and everything. They hated us because we fought from the shadows instead of an all-out frontally assault. We are not the blood thirsty apes from the World Eater or the hungry but obeying Wolves of Russ.

_WE ARE THE APHLA LEGION!_

The true predators and warriors of mankind, we are like any other predator, we stalk and watch our prey. See where they are the strongest at, where they are the weakest at so we can slowly, but soon attack and finish are prey with one attack. We slowly kill our enemy, instead of wasting are brothers in a mindless frontally assault, with can the job done quick, but it's a sloppy job and at a high cost of lives. We suck the enemy dry of everything before we finally attack, from all directions. But we lost our home and life for what? For The Emperor? For Mankind? Who then? I still ask myself that, why did we kill our own battle-brothers and those of other legions on Istvaan V. All because of a xenos whelp, told are fathers of the coming heresy, and that there were only two out comes. Which are, if the Emperor won the impending civil war, the Imperium of Man would slowly decay over the next ten to twenty millennia until it and trillions of souls were ultimately consumed by Chaos. If Horus won the war, however, after "two to three generations" Horus would be wracked with guilt for slaying his father the Emperor and would ultimately obliterate all Chaos-tainted factions in the galaxy and humanity itself in constant warfare. Humanity would be destroyed in the process, but the Emperor's greatest foes, the Chaos Gods, would be all but eliminated because so much of their power derived from the inherent psychic flaws of humanity itself. I know I may sound more of a traitor then some of these mindless, fools who willing followed their father to hell, but was it worth it Father? To this day I curse them making a bad decision like that, the one that cost the legion its glory. I was created to fight and die, for mankind, for you my fathers, but mostly the Emperor, let the cycle take its way, either Humanity loses, why not join the Emperor for one more glories battle, and fight to the death by the Emperor's side, against our blind brothers? Why did we join them? Those heretics who kill each and others for the glory of their gods? Do they not if the die or not on the battle field, that all that blood, that is being shed for their god goes to them and you get nothing back? If they die they soul goes to them. There is no heaven wanting for them, when they die only hell waits. If the fools knew this, they would have asked for mercy from the Emperor before receiving a quick death.

Only the faith ones go to be with the Emperor, wherever our dying father awaits for his sons, even the sons that have fallen for chaos tricks. Which I pray and hope the Emperor shows mercy to our legion and all our fallen battle-brothers, for we are heretics now. Sadly, that is why I started my own warbands or chapter, that fight's chaos and anyone who threatens the Emperor holy worlds. Even though we are still seen are heretics in the eyes of many, we are not. We fight for the Emperor, for glory, for forgiveness, and much more. We fight because now we have nothing to live for, but we will always protect the Emperor children from any enemy. But though this long and hard journey we have lost many brothers to chaos or on the battle field. Now my brothers what I'm about to ask from you will be a hard, dangerous, and long task. But we stop chaos, which is pushing harder into Imperial control territory, we will be seen as an enemy on both sides of the battle, but we must aid Mankind. "For The Emperor"

"_For The Emperor"_

Why do we fight brother?

"_Forgiveness, For The Emperor and Mankind!"_

My name is Battle-Captain Romulus Augustus Afflick. I was one of the first brothers to join the legion and here I may still today. And I have an army of 2000 hungry warriors ready to fight for the Emperor and forgiveness of the Alpha Legion.

_AND THIS IS WHY WE FIGHT_


End file.
